


Movie Night

by WildFire35



Category: Supernatural, The Notebook (2004)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters, Dean Loses A Bet, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Winchester Cries, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Feels, Fluff, Fluffier Than Cotton Candy, I Mean SERIOUS Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sam Winchester Cries, Winchester Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/WildFire35
Summary: Sam and Dean have a night off of hunting, so they have a movie night! They end up watching The Notebook, much to the peril of both Dean's sanity and his tear ducts.This fic. is completely fluff. You have been warned.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a lot of Supernatural angst fanfics recently, so took a sweet break with this fic. Enjoy! <3

"What do you think about Titanic?", Sam asked, sorting through the motel movies under the TV.

"God, no", Dean replied in disgust.

"Come on, I cry every time", Sam said, poking around the very back of the cabinet. 

"I cry too", Dean muttered. Sam turned around in shock.

"I cry tears of gratefulness every time it's over", Dean finished, snorting in laughter as he rolled around on the cheap couch. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to supress his grin.

"Laugh all you want, but unless you want to watch "Thomas the Train", or "The Notebook", we have no other options", Sam said.

Wiping away tears, Dean sat up. "I'm vetoing Thomas now", Dean said, chewing his bottom lip as he chose between the two remaining movies. He stared back and forth, grunting and cocking his head different directions for several minutes before Sam's patience ran out. Hiding the two movies behind his back, Sam shuffled them from hand to hand.

"Okay Dean, pick a hand", Sam said, smiling at Dean's continued look of concentration. Finally, he decided.

"Because I'm always right", Dean said, pausing for a second, "I choose right". With that, Sam moved his right arm forward, revealing "The Notebook". He smiled coyly. A plan was forming.

"How about we make a bet, Dean. Since you seem so sure of your tear ducts' ability to stay closed, if you cry during the movie, I get to choose what we watch the next three movie nights". Dean weighed the odds in his head, ultimately letting his confidence take control.

"Fine. But if I don't cry, I get to choose the next three movie nights", Dean said, sticking out his hand. The brothers shook, before getting ready for the movie to start. Sam put the disk in the DVD player, and Dean grabbed a large bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. They turned off the lights, and got as comftorable as they could on the lumpy couch. But right before the movie started, Sam jumped to his feet.

"I almost forgot", he said, disappearing around the corner. He returned a moment later with the missing item in his hands. 

"Haha, very funny", Dean said as Sam put the box of tissues on the table.

"Sure you don't want one in preparation?", Sam teased, holding out one of the flimsy tissues. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get ready to watch "Terminator" three nights in a row", he replied with a cocky smile. Soon however, their competitive banter was replaced with silence as they stared, transfixed by the movie.

Sam grabbed another handful of popcorn, before eating it one piece at a time. While he usually tried to eat healthy, he made an exception for Dean's popcorn. It was warm, salty, and buttery. He honestly had no idea how Dean made it, seeing as his cooking skills usually only extended to setting off motel smoke alarms as he hopelessly charred whatever their unfortunate meal was.

A sniffle drew Sam's attention away from the screen, over to Dean. His eyes were glistening, and a small whimper escaped his throat.

"Are you crying, Dean?", Sam asked in disbelief. They were only halfway through the movie. He had no idea it would be this easy to win.

"No, I'm not", Dean said, his voice cracking.

"Not yet anyway", Sam teased, holding out a tissue again. Dean ignored Sam and focused on willing the tears to stay in his eyes. After a few minutes of struggling, he gained control of himself, breathing a sigh of relief.

But while Dean was attempting to avoid crying at all costs, it seemed that Sam had taken every measure possible to make himself cry. Tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the story unfold, shamelessly dabbing his eyes with a kleenex.

"Oh, Dean", Sam said, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. His soft hair brushed over Dean's neck as it fell over Sam's watering puppy eyes.

"I will not cry. I will not cry", Dean chanted under his breath, digging his fingernails into his palm to let the pain distract him. As fresh sobs wracked Sam's body, Dean quivered, taking quick shallow breaths.

His eyes were shining again, and Sam's reaction wasn't helping any.The only thing keeping him from falling over the edge and breaking down was his sheer will.

As the grand climax neared, Sam blew his nose for the fourteenth time, crumpling up the tissue and throwing it onto the quickly growing pile. He just couldn't help himself; he was a sucker for romance.

"It wasn't over; it still isn't over", Noah whispered onscreen. And that was all it took for Dean to lose it. Those 7 words were so beautiful, so tragic, and yet so relatable. It was what he should have said to Sam before he left for Stanford. To Sam after Jess died. To Sam after Dad died.

Dean felt tears slipping down his cheeks into Sam's soft hair as he lay on Dean's shoulder. Because no matter what they went through together, it wasn't over; it still isn't over, and as far as Dean was concerned, it never would be over.


End file.
